Secrets of the night
by Tacroy
Summary: Claire has a dark side, and she loves to explore it further with her little sexslave...But they are equals, at least sometimes... high rating due to sex.


**AN:** Once again translation from a swedish fic I wrote. It's a little dirty.

* * *

She sits in front of the mirror on her room. Outside she can here everyone's voices, but she doesn't care. She looks at her reflection. She puts her hair behind her one ear as she apply an extra layer of red lipstick. Then she puts on her mascara. Her thick eyelashes frame her emerald eyes and gives a magic effect. She smiles at her reflection before she gets up and walks to the closet. There she picks out her green chemise and pulls it over her head. It licks her body and shows off her figure. The short black skirt does its best and over all she looks like a beautiful young woman. It's late now. The others in the house has gone to bed. But the night is young, and it's the nights she lives for. The nights are her time of the day. During the day she's the sweet, cool, charming little girl that everyone expects her to be. But when darkness falls her dark side appears. She loves the nights. In the dark she can be someone else. She can just let go and let the madness take control.

She walks to her door and locks it. She doesn't want anyone to walk inside in the middle of the night and find her gone. From the hook behind the door she pulls down her black leatherjacket and takes it on. Then she walks over to the makeup table again and drowns herself in perfume. She looks at herself in the mirror one last time and clears her looks before she quietly climbs out the window. Luckily for her there's a small shelf right outside her window. It's just big enough for her to stand on without falling. She walks slowly on it, pressed against the wall for balance. She sneaks past her uncles bedroom. She's certain he won't see or hear her cause she can hear him snore in his own bed. She walks on towards the big oak. When she gets to it she jumps on to it smot and easy. Then she carefully climbs down to the ground. She could've just jumped from her window, but she doesn't want to destroy her clothes. When she gets down on the ground she brushes of the leafs and twigs that's stuck in her hair and clothes. Then she goes to the garage and opens it. There are a lot of cars inside that she can chose from cause everyone in the family has their own. But she loves her own Ford so much that she jumps into it without any hesitation. She starts it and the engine starts to purr. Cause she's recently got it fixed it's smooth and quiet when she starts it. Not that she has to worry about waking someone, cause they all have their bedrooms in the other end of the house. She backs out of the garage with style and leaves. She knows exactly where to go. She's driven this way many times before. The streets are almost empty cause it's the middle of the week. That's good for her. Then she will arrive even sooner. She speeds a little. It itches in her body to arrive.

She comes to the apartment that's her goal. She parks her car by the sidewalk and checks out herself in the rear view mirror to see if she looks presentable. She moister he lips and puts on a soft, seductive smile. She leaves the car and locks it carefully. She walks up to the house and searches for the right name among all others. She finds it and pushes the button next to his name. A few minutes later the door buzzes and she knows that he's opened it for her. She opens the door and walks up the stairs to the second floor, to his apartment. She doesn't bother knocking. She just opens the door and walks inside. He stumbles out to meet her. She laughs quietly when she sees him. He has an old t-shirt and an old pair of flannel pyjama pants. His hair stands in every direction and he can't himself but yawns while he stretches.

- Did you sleep? she asks sweetly.

He gives her a dark gaze before he answers.

- You know I did. It's late.

- You know I only come here when it's late.

She walks closer to him and closes the door behind her.

- You should be used to it by now.

He doesn't answer but yawns again. She walks up to him, puts a hand round his neck and pulls his face towards her own. She kisses him hard. Presses herself against him. when he reacts to what she's doing and responds to the kiss she pushes him away. She turns her back against him and starts to unbutton her jacket.

- Aren't you going to bring me something to drink?

It's not a question. It's an order. He ruckles, mumbles an excuse and walks to the kitchen and grabs a beer for her. Meanwhile she takes of her jacket and hangs it nicely on a chair. He gives her the beer and she takes it without a word. She ignores him and sits down in his armchair with her feet upon his table. She moves her head and cracks her neck. She doesn't have to say a word before he stands behind her and starts rubbing her neck. She sweeps the beer and relaxes. None of them says a word. The only sound in the apartment is his air condition that buzzes quietly in the background. When she's relaxed she gets up and walks to the kitchen. She puts down the bottle on the sink and takes a deep breath before she walks out to the living room again. He's still standing by the armchair, waiting for her. She walks up to him. Sneaks up behind him and lets her hand find its way up under his shirt. She can feel how he shivers in his whole body when she scratches him with her fingernail. She starts to smile when she carefully nibbles his neck. He moans by her treatment. She lets the hand on his chest slide down his stomach. Down to his pants. He breaths heavier. He lifts his hand and places it on hers, tries to pull it further down. She takes away her hand and she can hear the frustration in his breathing. She backs away from him, closer to the bedroom.

- Are you coming Gabriel?

It's also more an order than a request. Where she stands she can see his jaw clench.

- It's Sylar.

His words are nothing more than a whisper. But she knows what he's saying.

- Excuse me? What did you say Gabriel?

He clenches his fists. Without warning he throws himself at her, punches her jaw while he screams:

- My name is Sylar!

She's thrown backwards by his strike but gets up on her feet again. She can taste the blood in her mouth and feels the jaw healing itself. She stands up in front of him and looks him hard in the eyes. In his eyes she can see something that could be remorse. She locks her eyes in his and he looks back.

- Not yet.

She whispers, but the intensity in the words is like if she shouted. They keep on staring at each other. But his eyes starts to wander and soon he turns away from her. She smiles coldly at him.

- Bedroom. Now.

He does like she says and sneaks past her in to the room. He walks up to the bed and looks at her before lying down. She looks at him. At his body. He still has his clothes on, but she will take care of that. She walks up to him and up to the nightstand. She opens the drawer and takes out the handcuffs that she keeps there. She looks at him and with one look she orders him to take his shirt of. He takes it of and lets it slide over his head, exposing his muscles. He gives it to her and she throws it away. She sits on his stomach, one leg on each side of him, and grabs his hands. She forces them up over his head and press them against the iron bar between the bedposts. She lets the handcuffs cold steel touch his skin while she locks him to the bed. Then she lets her hand trail down his harms. She touches his face. Down his neck, stomach. She leans against him. Presses her lips against his. She grabs his lip between her teeth and lets them sink into it. His blood finds it way in to her mouth and she smirks.

She kisses him along the neck. Down over his chest. Explores his muscles with her lips, with her tongue. She lets her hand travel down his body. He breaths heavy and every breath tickles her body. She slides off of him and leaves the bed. He looks at her, begging her to continue. She smiles playfully at him before she turns her back at him. She walks out to the hall with his eyes burning her back. She opens the closet next to the door and picks out the fishing line that she knows lays there. Then she walks back to the bedroom where he still lays, waiting for her. He could have opened the handcuffs himself. But he knows that she will punish him for that. He's already defied her one. She walks up to him. Strokes his calf before she grabs his foot. She twines the fishing line around it and ties him to the bed. She walks over to his other foot and does the same thing to it. Then she crawls up the bed. Slowly she crawls up his legs. Strokes the inside of his thighs. Listens to his breaths. Feels how he twitches under her touch. She knows how to make him squirm in pleasure. She also knows how to make him scream, both in pain and pleasure. She sits between his legs and looks at his face. He meets her eyes and begs her to continue. She smiles at him while picking up the scissor that she picked up in the kitchen. He looks at her, unsure of what she'll do. She plays with his pants and smiles at him. She stands on her knees, grabs his waistband and pulls it up. She puts the scissor to it and meets his eyes. He looks at the scissor and then at her. She can see the prayer in his eyes, sees how he tries to get it to reach his lips.

- Please. Don't do it, he whispers begging.

- Why not?

- They're my favourites.

She smiles coldly at him while she closes the scissor. They can both hear the fabric break.

- To bad Gabriel.

His jaw clenches again and he pulls the handcuffs, but he stays put without saying a word. She continues to trash his pants. She lets the scissor glide over his skin. She scratches his skin in some places, letting blood out where she's a little reckless. He twitches every time the scissor draws out some blood. Otherwise he lays completely still, probably cursing her. She cuts up both legs before she throws away the scissor and tears the trashed pants off of him. She crawls up along him. She's letting her hair tickle him al over his body. She slides up to his face. She leans towards his face and whispers in his ear.

- It's your own fault.

She nibbles his ear and he mumbles something. She stops immediately and looks him in the eyes.

- What did you say?

- Nothing.

- Thought so.

She kisses his mouth. Presses herself hard against him. She forces his lips apart and lets her own tongue find its way inside his mouth. He kisses her back. Their tongues plays with each other in their mouths while her hands slowly caresses his body, exploring every inch of his naked torso. She pulls away from the kiss. He tries to hold on to her lips as long as possible. Bur she pulls her head away and hits his cheek with the palm of her hand. He's not prepared so the air leaves him whit a gasp. She hits him again, hard. It burns in her hand from the fiery contact with his cheek. She sits over his stomach, pulls her chemise over her head and shows her own naked torso. She leans towards him again. Lets her hair fall over his face. Then she kisses him again. A passionate kiss that he returns with the same heat. She grabs his arms and buries her nails in them. He gasps in her mouth from the pain as she starts to cut his arms with her nails. The blood runs over her fingers, over his arms, down on the pillow underneath him. She pulls away her head. She looks at his arms and sees how the marks from her nails slowly closes themselves and the only evidence that they where there is the blood that stays. The blood on her fingers. She puts one finger in her mouth and sucks in every drop of blood with pleasure. Then she lets her fingers run over his face, leaving blood red strips over his pale skin. She puts another one of her fingers in his mouth and he greedy sucks on it. She pulls out her finger and lets it slide over his chest. She buries her nails in him. He lets out a small scream when she does. She kisses him fast as she scratches his chest open. He screams. She feels the pain with him, feels the arousal. Both his and her own. She wants to scream with him, but keeps it inside. Not yet.

She turns around. Sits with her back against his face. She strokes his thighs again. His inner thighs. Her nails scratches his most sensitive places. She can feel his gasps in her body. She smiles to herself as she sees him grow hard. She lets her hands travel up the thighs. Slowly and playful they go to where he wants them. She grabs his erection and starts to caress it. His heavy breath feels in her guts. He moves under her. Moves so that she'll know how to move her hands. But she already knows. His moaning gets heavier, more intense. He twitches. Pulls the handcuffs. Tries to gut loose. Her hands are moving faster. His noises are getting louder. Sounds that she didn't thought possible from him are getting more. She knows that his close to ecstasy. She can hear it on his breaths. Feel it on his heart. But mostly she can hear it on his moans. Then she lets go. She slides off of him. He twitches in agony. Pulls the handcuffs to be free and end it himself, release the fire inside of him.

She looks at him. She loves this moment. To see him laying there, helpless to his own desires turns her on in a way she didn't thought was possible. His eyes are closed, but she wants him to open them so that she can see the agony. She whispers it to him. He opens his eyes and looks at her. She can see the fire in them. The desire that he wants her to put out. Just a little longer. She wants to look at him a little longer. Wants to imprint every part of him where he lays so helpless. In this moment she knows that she has the power. He decides if he'll be allowed to ease the burning desires or not. If she wants she can just walk away and do something else while he's in agony. She has the power. But with one small word they switch places. One little word and she gives him permission to take over. She looks at him one last time before she closes her eyes and lets the power slip out of her hands.

- Sylar.

She whispers but she knows he can hear her. She can hear how the handcuffs breaks and are thrown across the room. She opens her eyes and sees how he stands in front of her just looking. She can't resist the chill and desire in his eyes. He looks at her. Then he raises his hand. Without knowing it she smiles, knowing of what will com. He moves his hand and she's thrown across the room. She hits the concrete wall hard. The pain runs trough her body. A concrete, real pain that forces her to stay in the moment. They can both hear the bones break as she falls down to the ground. She doesn't get up. She stays on the ground and lets her bones heal, the wounds draw back and just leave the blood. She raises her head a little and sees him coming towards her. An invisible force lifts her up. She comes up to standing position, but the force won't let go. He keeps on lifting her so that she hovers a few inches over the floor. He turns her around. Presses her chest against the wall. She can feel her heart beat and can feel the beats bouncing back at her. A sudden pain cuts through her. She screams. She can feel the blood run over her back, over he skirt, tickle her legs and drip on to the floor. He lets the wound heal before he cuts her again. This time she doesn't scream. She moans, gasps, but can't let any scream out. When he cuts her the third time it blackens in front of her eyes. She hears his steps. He's getting closer. She feels his hand in her hair. He puts it aside and shows her neck.

He lets his index finger run along her neck. Then he leans in against her. He breaths heavy in her ear and she shivers. She feels the heat from his naked body against her own. He backs away and violently turns her around. She hits her head in the wall and it makes her see stars. He looks at her. Looks at her like she was an animal. He caresses her stomach. Down her hips. He grabs hold of her skirt and rips it off of her. She pressed against the wall, naked and completely extradited to his will. He presses himself against her, pushing her harder against the wall. He grabs her hair, jerks her head backwards and kisses her. She moans in his mouth and the vibrations running through his body, arousing him. His hands explores her body. He feels her. His hands are rough. He scratches her with his nails. Presses his hand against her. He grabs her hips. Pushes them against himself. He lets go of her lips. Kisses her cheek, neck. He lets his tongue run down to her breast. He lets it play around her nipples and he feels how they stiffen in his mouth. He moans with pleasure. He nibbles her. She puts her hands in his hair. Buries her nails in his scalp. He lets go of her. Grabs her arms and violently pulls them over her head. He pushes them against the wall. He lets his own hands slide over her arms an tickle her on sensitive spots while he holds her hands to the wall with his though. His hands runs over her figure. He grabs her hips again. Buries his nails in them. He lifts them against his own. Then he penetrates her. Pushes himself in as far as possible. She gasps for air, both of chock and of pleasure. He pulls back and goes in again with more force. Their hips collide. Their bodies meet, becomes one. He keeps on moving violently. He decides the power, the pressure. She moans out loud. His own moans blend with hers. He kisses her. Presses his lips against hers. They moan against each other. He moves faster, harder. She screams. Her body arches towards his. Just a little longer and they will both come.

He pulls out of her. He pants for air and looks at her. She tries to control her breathing. Quietly she begs him to continue. He smirks at her. Lets her go from the wall. He lets her fall to the ground again. He picks her up and throws her across the room. She moans when the contact with the floor knocks the air out of her. Before she can get up he throws himself over her. He nails her to the floor and penetrates her again. She moves towards him, meets him. She puts her arms around his back. Grabs hols of him. Pushes her nails through his skin. Buries them in his flesh. Their screams mixes. His body shakes when he empties himself inside of her. A scream runs over his lips. She arches her back, presses herself harder against him. With a scream she follows him. He collapses on top of her. Still panting he presses his lips against hers. Then he rolls off of her and lays beside her. She turns to him and kisses him softly on his cheek. His stubble tickles her lips. He strokes her forehead and puts her hair behind her ear. He tries to kiss her again, but she turns away. She sits up. He grabs her wrist and tries to pull her back to him, but she shakes him off. She gets up and starts to look for her clothes. While she dresses he watches her.

- I love…

- Don't go there, she says coldly. I don't want to hear it.

He sighs and keeps on looking at her. She pulls the chemise over her head and turns to the door. Then he can't keep quiet any more.

- Can't you just stay here the rest of the night?

- No.

- Please, he silently begs. You never stay.

- I can't.

- Why?

She looks him coldly in the eyes.

- I have to be home before everyone else wakes up. They don't know I'm here and that's how it shall stay.

He sits up and there's something desperate glowing from him.

- Why can't you just tell them?

She looks at him with disgust.

- Do you think they would understand?

He looks down in the floor.

- No. But you can make them understand.

She sighs and walks up to him. She crouches in front of him and takes his chin in her hand. She lifts his head against her own and focuses on his eyes.

- What makes you think I even want to spend the night?

She whispers. But it's like she hit him. He looks at her with tears in his eyes when she gets up and turns her back against him. She fixes her cloths and throws her hair over her shoulder before she leaves the room. She leaves the apartment and goes down to her car.  
On her way home she tries not to think, not to feel. She comes home and parks the car in the garage again. Then she sneaks back into her room the same way that she left it. She takes of her clothes and hides them underneath the bed. She'll be washing them the next time she's home alone. She looks at herself in the mirror. She sees her reflection staring back at her. She has blood on her face. Red stripes in her fringe that adhere to the rest of the hair. She smiles to herself, another perfect night. She walks into the shower. Turns the water to maximum heat. The water scalds her body, burns away all the blood. She washes away the nights personality. When she steps out of the shower she is that girl that everyone wants her to be. She puts on her whit nightgown and crawls down in to the bed. A few hours sleep before she's forced to go up and eat breakfast. She rolls up in bed and wonders how life would be if everything was different.


End file.
